Remnant Tactics Advanced
by MT's Souless6
Summary: Team's RWBY and JNPR were gathered in the library to have a group study for a little get-together before Team RWBY left for the holidays, Jaune received a mysterious package from his grandfather, when the group tried to unravel it's secrets something triggered aand their lives where change forever... Another World AU
1. Into the Fantasy

**A/N: Souless6 here, now this story is heavily inspired by Final Fantasy T.A. why? Because I was feeling nostalgic and picked up one of my favorite game as a kid and then I thought what if this happened to the RWBY characters and here we are! Anyway names of places and people will be changed to fit the story no one from the game will appear, referenced maybe but that's about it…**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy, advice is welcome**

 **A/N V2: MT has been really busy with rl but he is working on the next chapter of Contact**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Final Fantasy is owned Square Enix**

 **Chapter 1: Into the world of Fantasy**

 _ **It was a day like any other…**_

…

 **20 minutes earlier…**

Team's RWBY and JNPR were gathered in the library to have a group study for a little get-together before leaving for the holidays

Yang had brought the new War of Remnant card game with her call War of Remnant Battle Links and asked if anyone want to take her on, Jaune was the first to accept mainly because he didn't get to play last time, Ruby joined in happy to skip studying, Weiss refused to play in her word 'a children's card game" to which Yang replied that she was just still sour about losing last time, Blake said she just wanted to read and will cheer them on, Ren said he would just watch until he got a better understanding of how the game works in which Yang replied "It's just a card game bro…" and Nora and Pyrhha went to get snacks, so it was Ruby vs Jaune vs Yang

 **Now…**

"Mwahahahaha! All of Remnant shall bow before me!" Jaune laughed evilly as he looked down on the defeated forms of Yang and an exhausted looking Ruby, his hair ruffled up to look spikier and he had a Vacounian Eye drawn on his forehead courtesy of Ren who was way too much fun watching this

Ruby held her sister's 'soulless' body her arms glaring at Jaune with tears in her eyes "Jaune how could you do this to us?! I thought we were friends! How could you steal my sister's soul!?" she 'cried' in betrayal

"Hehehehahahaha! Fool the Jaune you know is no more!, I AM YAMI ARC, I AM D'ARC! And you'll be joining your sister soon in the shadow realm!...it's your turn" Jaune broke character for a bit to whisper the last part to her before grinning evilly

"Oh right!" Ruby let go of Yang letting her fall to the floor and picked up her 6 cards

"Ow" Yang groaned as she hit the floor "Sorry" Ruby whispered, Yang was gives her a thumps up

"I'm going to defeat you D'Arc, get my sister's soul back and save Jaune!, I play Sleight of Hand that allows me to draw 2 cards and add them to my hands" Ruby played a card with a Cat-girl wearing a cloak pulling out 2 cards and draws to 2 cards "And now I summon a 4 star monster White Witch the Fifth Chosen One"

A beautiful woman with long white hair, a pale blue dress and a crown made of ice appears on the table with 1700 ATK and 1000 DEF, This caught Weiss interest because these cards weren't in the last game and this one looks like her sister Winter

"Then i equip her with Chosen One's Rapier! Which give 300 boost in ATK and DEF!" Ruby yells dramatically slamming the card down

The White Witch opens her right hand as white Rapier made of ice formed in front of her and filling her with power

"And finally I play the field spell KINGDOM BEHIND THE VALE! It gives Chosen One's and Hunter type monsters a 200 boost on ATK and DEF so White Witch now has a total 2200 ATK points! And all fear type monster lose 200 ATK and DEF points!" Ruby said with a confident smirk as Darc frowned at her comeback

The White Witch body glowed with a blue aura as she gave a cocky smirk at the two monsters across the field as D'arc's 4 star monster Youngling Deathshalker ATK reduce to 1000 and DEF to 1800 and his 6 star monster True Alpha Beowolf is ATK is reduce to 2000 and DEF to 1700

Ruby takes a look at Yang's facedown cards and smiles "And now that I have a Chosen One I flip up my sister facedown monster into attack mode" Ruby flips up the card revealing Yang's ace

Dragon Slayer the forth Chosen One a Chosen One type monster of 2500 ATK and 2100 DEF without the field spell boost, a 7 star monster, he wears a gold dragon scale tunic with red trimming, gold gauntlets with bone claws and a cape made of fire!

"What!, If she had and monster that powerful why didn't she play is in the first place!?" D'arc demanded to know

"Because of its effect duh, Dragon Slayer can be special summoned by sacrificing 1 monster instead of 2 but it will attack randomly on its first 3 turns unless there is another Chosen One monster on the field, I guess Yang didn't want to risk it attacking me" Ruby replied sadly looking over to Yang's 'lifeless' body that was now holding a bag of chips

"What a loving sister too bad it cost her, her soul" D'arc growled

"Shut up! Dragon Slayer attack his Beowolf, DRAGON RAGE FLARE!" Ruby ordered her monster

Dragon Slayer stomps his right foot forward, puffs up his chest and releases a stream of golden flames towards the True Alpha Beowolf, the wolf gives a howl of anguish before being reduce to ashes

D'arc grunts and covers his face as his monster get destroyed and the flames washed cover him and took 700 of his life points leaving his at 5800

"And I activate White Witch's special ability by reducing by 400 attack points she can attack twice! Now White Witch attack his Youngling Deathstalker and then his facedown monster with TUNDRA TWISTER!" Ruby ordered

White Witch raised her rapier above her head and starts spinning it slowly and a small wind picks up, then she goes faster as a full blown twister form above her head around her rapier, she smiles maliciously as she sends the twister at the scorpion monster, the deathstalker shriek as it is ripped to shreds and blown away

"AAhh!" D'arc grunts as he lose 800 life points

White Witch gave a triumphant laugh as she sends another twister at the face down card

D'arc smirks as a blindly light covers the field and splits the twister in two reducing it to nothing pushing White Witch back, Ruby grunts as she suddenly loses 900 life points leaving her a 3200

D'arc starts to laugh "Well done Jaune I was lucky to take you over after you play this card!"

The light fades revealing a man with long blond hair tied in a ponytail, blue eye filled with determination, full platted white full body armor with his glowing long-sword in his right hand and his kite shield in his left hand, It was Lancaster the Sixth Chosen One a 6 star monster with an ATK of 1200 and a DEF of 2500, without the 200 points field boost from Ruby's card

"Jaune played that card?" Ruby whispered to herself "Then that means he's still here with us, just hold on Jaune I'll save you!" She declared pointing at D'arc

D'arc grunts in pain holding his head "R-Ruby? You c-can do it I believe in y-you" Jaune struggled to say as D'arc took back over "ENOUGH, your turn is over I draw!" he draws a card adding to his 4 "I place two card facedown and activate the field spell GRIMMLANDS it's gives Grimm and Fear type monster 200 point boost on ATK and DEF and reduces Chosen Ones and Hunter type monsters ATK and DEF by 200 so…" He paused with a grin looking at Ruby

"Both field spells cancel each other" Ruby finished with a slump

"Correct now I activate Lancaster's special ability for every Chosen One type monster on the field he gains 400 attack points and including himself that make 3 so he get 1200 ATK points!"

Lancaster raised his sword as it glowed and became a greatsword , his body glowed with crimson energy

"Now I change him to attack mode and have him attack your White Witch, go Lancaster BLADE OF SACRIFICE!" D'arc laughed madly

Lancaster frowns as he looked at White Witch, he raised his greatsword up to the sky then slashed downward releasing a huge sword blast at her wiping her off the field

"Noooo!" Ruby screamed as White Witch was destroyed and she loses 400 life points leaving her at 2800 to D'arc 5000

"Lancaster's special ability is over not that it matters, I end my turn" D'arc said smugly

"I-I draw" Ruby looks at the card she drew and her face lights up like a christmas tree "I place 1 card face down and have Dragon Slayer attack your Lancaster, go Dragon Slayer!"

With blazing red eyes Dragon Slayer launched himself at Lancaster, fist burning with golden flames, as the attack was about to connect the ground beneath the two shattered and an altar formed

"You activated my trap SACRIFICE FOR THE FUTURE" D'arc laughed

Ruby gulps "that doesn't sound good"

"Oh it is, for me that is, this card allow me to sacrifice 2 high level monster both mine and my opponent so long as they attack my monster, but I'll have to take all of the attack damage" He groans as he lost 2500 life points leaving him with 2500 "But now I can summon a powerful monster!...of your choice" D'arc placed 3 cards faced down on the table "Go on Red, pick one"

Ruby looked at each card nervously knowing each one had a powerful monster and not knowing what kind of monsters they were made it even worst, taking a deep breath Ruby points at the middle one and D'arc picked it up tossing the other 2 in the banished zone

"Hmm not the one I wanted but it's more than enough to end you!" D'arc smirks

"I summon GRAGON THE GRIMM DRAGON KING" D'arc yells raising his hand in the air

The room darkened as giant red eyes peeked through the darkness, a loud booming roar followed a huge black dragon with white one plating hovers above the field, it had 3800 ATK points and 3500 DEF without field bonus, a 10 star monster

"This is one dragon your Dragon Slayer can't slay! Now be gone BREATH OF DARKNESS"

Gragon glares down at Dragon Slayer as it opens its mouth and smoke rushes out, it leers back then shoots out at stream of dark flames at Dragon Slayer reducing him to cinders

"Agrh!" Ruby hunches forward as she lost 1300 life points leaving her at 1500

"I active the trap card Cry of Needs, if there are three of more Chosen One's monsters in the graveyard I can summon a level 8 or lower monster and I summon forth Chosen One **KING CROW!**

A flock of crow descended on the field flying in rapid circles and when they cleared a man with spikey grayish black hair and pure red eyes he wore an open chainmail shirt with black feathered padding and a tattered blue cape, it has an ATK of 3000 and DEF of 3000, an 8 star monster

"Ha do you think that can defeat my dragon?! It's far too weak" D'arc laughed

Ruby just gave a confident smirk "Oh it's not him you should be worried about it's his boss!"

"His….boss?" D'arc frowned, then his eyes widen "No you can't mean him!?'

"With crow's special ability it can draw two pieces of the EMERALD SET good thing I only need one!" Ruby looks through her deck quickly finding the card she needed then reshuffled her deck

"With all five pieces of the emerald set; The Staff of E, The Emerald Brew, The Emerald Robe, The Grimoire of E and The Immortal Man with them I summon _**OZ-XODIA THE GREAT AND POWERFUL!"**_

There was a flash of green then silence and then footsteps were heard slowly…slowly…ever so slowly approaches,

Getting closer…

And closer

And closer

And then

 **BLAM!**

The door was kicked open by Nora

"We're baaaaack!" Nora singed

"Sorry we took so long Professor Ozp- um what's going on here?" Pyrrha asked confused

Yang was on the floor eating a bag of chip, Ren and Blake were scribbling furiously in a large book together, Weiss was sorting through some W.O.R cards making a deck of her own, and Ruby and Jaune frozen in place looking back at her awkwardly

"Ah… Nothing" Jaune and Ruby laugh nervously

"O…kay, Um Jaune professor Ozpin asked us to deliver this to you" Pyrrha says holding out package covered by several bags of chips and sodas

"Oh thanks Pyr" Jaune smiles taking the package and everything on it "Dibs on the grape soda" he dumps everything on the table after snatching the grape soda for himself

"Alright let's see what this is" Jaune rips the wrapping revealing an old book with pristine gold, green and white patterns on it, a letter falls on the table which Ren picks up a hands it to him "Thanks Ren" Jaune says opening the letter

"Hmm… It's from my grandpa" Jaune beams

"What does it say Jaune-Jaune?" Nora asked excitedly looking over his shoulder

"Says- _Dear my precious grandson Jaune, Your mom got me and my idiot of a son 'He says Hey by the way' cleaning out the attic and looky what we found the old magic book we use to read together, while I still can't understand a single word of it your dad thought you'd want it for sentimental reason and who knows maybe they'll have something at Beacon to help you figure out this gibberish or maybe that 'old coot' Ozpin can help… Well I got to get back to cleaning before your mom comes back and remember Jaune: Train well, eat well, sleep well and never forget for Arc pride, sincerely your favorite/only Grandpa Julius Arc"_ Jaune finished reading the letter out loud with a content smile on his face

"I will grandpa, I promise" He wipes away the tears that were forming in his eyes

Ruby pats him on the back and gives him a reassuring look, Pyrrha cursed silently because she missed her chance to get close to Jaune, Nora seeing this jumps in looking over Jaune's head while 'accidentally' pushing Pyrrha closer to him

"So magic eh, Like spells and potions and enchantments?! Ooh is there a lust spell!?" Nora asked star eyed

"Um don't you mean love spells Nora?" Ren asked quizzically

From her spot leaning on Jaune's head Nora looks at Ren then at Jaune then at Pyrrha and then back to Ren, a sly grin forms on her face "NOPE!"

Ren sighs and shakes his head, Yang burst out laughing Ruby looks at her confused, Blake copies Ren, Pyrrha's face was giving here hair a run for its money, Weiss huffs and Jaune gives a nervous chuckle

"You dolt! Magic isn't real and even if it was no one would make a barbaric spell like that" Weiss remarks

"Come on Weiss where's your imagination for all we know this _could_ be a real magical book" Ruby pouts

"It's not" Weiss says a matter o-factly

"But it COULD be" Ruby whines looking at the others for back up, luckily Jaune came to her rescue

"Actually Weiss the book is magical my dad and grandpa used it and they both learned different spells" Jaune says proudly

Weiss gives him a blank look "…explain"

"Well my dad learned a spell call **Thunderaga** he can summon three bolts of lightning simultaneously and Grandpa learned a spell called **Capture** I don't really know how it works actually I never got to see it in action… But I do know that each word was the only one they could understand from the entire book" Jaune explained

"Ha see Weiss it is magic!" Ruby smirks victoriously, Weiss rolls her eyes

"Okay let's open this baby up vomit-boy" Yang says as she grabs a chair spins it around and sits on the other side of the table

Jaune nods excitedly and place the book at the center of the table before opening it, everyone but Weiss and Blake gathers around him as he turns the first page

 **4 hours later…**

 **They were about halfway through the book with no luck of it figuring out heck even Blake joined in and later on so did Weiss but…**

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A SINGLE THING IS THIS DAMN BOOK" Yang yells slamming her face into the table in frustration

Ruby slides the swear jar next to her and without looking Yang plops a Lien, the jar now had 8 Lien in it

"Actucally I think I got something" Sun Wukong leader of team SSSN states pointing at seem to be faded word to the other

"Sun? When did you get here?" Blake asked tiredly

"About…" Sun looks out the window at the setting sun "…2 hours ago, you guys were really into that book you didn't even hear me come in"

"Never mind that, what do the words says?" Weiss demanded

"What you can't read it Ice Queen?" Sun teased, Weiss growled in return

"Hmm I think I can read it" States Ruby

"Yeah me too" Jaune says happily

"So only the three of you can see it? Boo that's no fair!" Nora whines

"What does it say" Ren asked looking at the words intensely

Jaune, Ruby and Sun: _Alta Oron Sondus Kameela_.

 **KRAKA-KOOOM~!**

There's a blindly light, clouds gathered rapidly around the school as reality all over Remnant begins to break and shatter, collapsing and rebuilding its self yet all of these goes unnoticed by the group of teens and their attention was focus on the glowing floating book above the table, they didn't even noticed their own bodies glow white

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Yang screams as she disappears

"YANG!" Blake and Ruby screamed as Blake vanishes soon after

"REN" Nora screams reaching for him as he too disappears and she follows

"JAUNE I-" Pyrrha blinks out of existence

Seeing all of their friends disappear, Jaune grabs to Ruby pulling her close as Sun tries to get the book but before he could touch it he disappears

"Jaune what's going on?! What happened to them?" Ruby cried clutching his shirt

"I-I don't Ruby j-just hold o t-" Jaune disappears

"Jaune? JAU-" Ruby follows soon after

…

…

In their respective tower Ozpin and Salem watched as reality falls apart before their eyes, both with calm collected smiles on their faces

"So it begins" Salem swirls her spoon in her black tea

"The resetting of this world" Opzin pours himself more coffee

"It's time to return home" They say simultaneously taking one last sip of their favorite beverage

And then they too faded…

 **End…**

A/N: I HAD WAY TOO MUCH FUN WRITING THAT CARD GAME SCENE XD, I mean seriously I was _this_ close into making this a Card Game A.U fanfic…actually I may just make one and hey if anyone else wants to take up the challenge and make one I'll read it! And if you want to say its just a crossover of Yugioh and RWBY I'll kindly point you to volume 1 of RWBY where they were literally playing the game

ANYWAY, thanks for reading and leave a review

Souless logging out!


	2. Engagement?

**A/N:** Hey guys Souless here, sorry this chapter to so long I got caught up in playing Final Fantasy T.A and it's so freaking good!, especially for someone like me how love strategy game and nostalgia hits like a bitch, I got so far into it I had to copy the game and start over because we only get two save file (GO CLAN WARTH) and since the story is based off my gameplay (with huge changes here and there) and I don't get much time to play chapters will take a while to come out, but anyway thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and FFTA are owned by their respected companies**

 **Chapter 2: Engagement!**

The World of Remnant is gone…

It's time ended prematurely…

And with its end a World of Old is made a new…

A World which Remnant itself could call its parent…

And its name is **Memoria…**

The new world creation had been complete, Ruby, Jaune and bodies' floats in stasis above the newly created buildings, their clothes glowed with a white light then burst in sparkles leaving the two completely nude, the three star the blinking from the neck down …

Ruby Rose, her body twinkles with a red flare…

 **Ruby Rose Configuration in progress…**

 **Race:** Human

 **Combat Prowess** : Melee…74%, Range…71%, Defensive…23%

 **Class Qualification Complete…**

 **Starter Class:** Soldier

 **Primary class** : Soldier

Ability Unlocked: First Aid (Mastery AP 0/100)

 **Primary Class Unlocked** : Archer

Ability Unlocked: Boost (Mastery AP 100/100)

 **Uploading Previous World Data… Complete**

 **Converting Previous World Data…**

 **Equipment…**

 **Experiences…**

 **Skills…**

 **Traits…**

 **Alignment…**

 **Conversion Complete!**

 _ **DING-DLING-DING!**_

 **CROSS RACE CLASS UNLOCKED!**

Secondary Class unlocked (Viera only): Sniper

 **Penalty: Can only learn new abilities from others of the same class, penalty removed at never.**

Class Ability Unlocked: Death Sickle (Mastery AP 300/300)

 **SUPER RARE TRAIT REVEALED: SILVER EYES! (Un-mastered)**

 **Converting in AP… 2000 AP Acquired**

Archer Class Ability Unlocked: Take Aim (Mastery AP 300/300)

 **Penalty: 5% lower accuracy for 1 turn, penalty remove a level 5**

Archer Class Ability Unlocked: Faster (Mastery 300/300)

 **Penalty: Arms disable for 2 turns, penalty removed random between levels 10-20, removed at level 22**

Hunter Class Ability Unlocked: Ultima Shot (Mastery AP 999/999)

 **Penalty: Use all your MP and Arms are disabled for 4 turns, removed at level 20-35**

Soldier Class Ability Unlocked: Combat Combo (Mastery 100/100

Soldier Class Ability Mastery: Sensor (Mastery 300/300)

 **Silver Eyes Trait conversion completed**

 **RARE TRAIT REVEALED: AURA!**

 **Bonus Unlocked: 25% more starting HP**

 **Bonus Unlocked: 25% more starting MP**

 _ **DING-DONG-DONG-BING~**_

 **ULTRA RARE TRAIT REVEALED: Semblance: Speed**

 **Bonus Unlocked: +50 speed**

 **Ruby Rose Configuration Complete**

Ruby's body glows as new clothes materialized on her, she now wears a red long sleeved shirt with a red cape, she has silver engraved shoulder, elbow and knee guards, black fingerless gloves and black shorts have two red crossing belts. Hanging on one of the belts is a holster of large, she wears black stockings with short, black boots and armor over each foot

When her new outfit equipped itself she slowly descended to the earth, fazing through the roof of a stone house and into the warm bed of her new home

 **Jaune Arc Configuration in progress…**

 **Race:** Human

 **Combat Prowess:** Melee…65%, Range…11%, Defensive…83%

 **Class Qualification Complete…**

 **Starter Class:** Soldier

 **Primary class:** Soldier

Ability Unlocked: First Aid (Mastery AP 0/100)

 **Primary Class Unlocked** : White Mage

Ability Unlocked: Cure (Mastery AP 100/100)

 **Uploading Previous World Data… Complete**

 **Converting Previous World Data…**

 **Equipment…**

 **Experiences…**

 **Skills…**

 **Traits…**

 **Alignment…**

 **Conversion Complete!**

 _ **DING-DLING-DING!**_

 **ANCIENT WEAPON REVEALED0!: CROREA MORS (Yellow Death)**

 **Converting….**

Super Rare Item unlocked: SR Weapons Gem

 **Penalty: Can only be use at lvl 10**

 _ **BING-BLING-BING!**_

 **SUPER RARE TRAIT REVEALED: Large Aura Reserves**

 **Converting…**

White Mage Class Ability Unlocked: Protect (Mastery AP 100/100)

White Mage Class Ability Unlocked: Shell (Mastery AP 100/100)

White Mage Class Ability Unlocked: Esuna (Mastery AP 100/200)

White Mage Class Ability Unlocked: Life (Mastery AP 200/200)

 **Penalty: Takes half of your whatever MP you have cannot be used if MP is below 50, penalty removed at level 15 or if you have Bless Staff equipped**

 **Secondary Class Unlocked (Temporary): Paladin (need 2 Soldier abilities to unlock permanently)**

Secondary Class Ability Unlocked: Cover (Mastery AP 200/200)

Secondary Class Ability Unlocked: Holy Blade (Mastery 300/300)

 **Penalty: Arms disable for 3 turns, penalty removed random between levels 15-25**

Soldier Class Ability Unlocked: Combat Combo (Mastery 100/100

 **Large Aura Reverse Trait conversion completed**

 **RARE TRAIT REVEALED: AURA! (High)**

 **Bonus Unlocked: 50% more starting HP**

 **Bonus Unlocked: 25% more starting MP**

 _ **DING-DONG-DONG-BING~**_

 **ULTRA RARE TRAIT REVEALED: Semblance: Aura Amplification**

 **Bonus Unlocked: Auto Regen (Only activates if HP is below 30%)**

 **Jaune Arc Configuration Complete**

Jaune's body flickers and his new outfit materialized itself onto him; he now wears a set of armor over a blue long-sleeved tunic, a white cape, brown fingerless gloves and brown pants that have two crossing belts and white boots

Like Ruby he too slowly drifts downwards fazing through the roof landing gently into his new home and into the same bed a Ruby

And with that, time began to move forward once more…

 **Kingmoon, Day 1…**

As the morning came the sun light peeked through the bedroom window of the former Beacon student's new home, Jaune groans and turns as the sunlight hits his face, his eyes slowly opens as he throws the sheet off him and tries to sit up but an unfamiliar weight and warmth kept him from doing so, rubbing the sleep from his eyes Jaune look down to see Ruby sleeping peacefully on his chest

Ruby feeling the shift underneath her eyes open sleepily, she sits up and lets out a stifled yawn "Morning~" her then snapped open as she realized she wasn't in her room, jumping of the bed and unknowingly Jaune she dashed out the room

"Ah! Ruby wait!" Jaune called out to her but to no avail, he hurriedly chase after her

The house was small with one bedroom, a living room and a bathroom, this however went noticed by the two

Jaune didn't need to run far, running through the front door he finds Ruby staring in wonderment "Ah Ruby?" She turns to him bewildered

"J-Jaune… I don't think where at Beacon anymore" Ruby says pointing forward

Jaune looks forward to see a lively street filled with people of both familiar and unfamiliar races, artistic stone made building of stores and house and large chicken looking birds

Now it was his turn to gawk "Where are we?"

"Let's go look around I don't why but it feels like I know this place" Jaune says closing the front door with his leg like it something he's use to and starts walking forward, Ruby nods still looking at everything in wonder and follows him

"I think this place is call Cyril and-" Ruby who was too busy taking everything in wasn't paying attention to what Jaune was saying or to where she was going bumps into someone

"Watch where you're going lassss" The large reptilian man grunts

"S-sorry!" Ruby hurriedly apologized then stared at him in surprised

"Whoa are you a faunus?" Ruby asks innocently

"The heckss a faunusss? Are you making fun of me!?" He growls

Ruby yelps "N-no it's just um I ah" she mumbles nervously

"It takes a lot of nerve to make fun of a bangaa" He glares at her

"B-but I wasn't, honest I've just never seen a bangaa before" Ruby plead

"Hmm… Hahahaha" The bangaa starts laughing "Oh is that how it is, hahaha my bad I got carried away there, you must be from the country not a lot of bangaa out there so of course you've never seen one" He nods to himself all sign of aggression gone

Ruby looks at him confuse as he pats her head "Sorry lass old Tmask has a bit of a temper"

"Ooh that's okay I got friends how are like that too" Ruby chuckles

Jaune who was a little further ahead looks back to see Ruby and the bangaa taking to each other laughing , He runs over standing beside her and the bangaa "Everything okay Rubes?"

"Yeah everything's fine Jaune, this is Tmask he's a _Bangaa_ " She introduces her new reptile friend, emphasizes the word Bangaa

Jaune smiles and holds out his hand "Ah, Jaune Arc nice to meet you"

Tmask takes his hand and shakes it "Tmask, from your clothesss I'm guessing you're both ssoldiersss aren't ya?"

Jaune and Ruby look at each other and then their new outfits "ah….yeah" they answer at the same time

"Aah to be young I remember the old days when I was a **Dragoon** my clan and I would take the toughest missions, Mountblanc would hit em with hisss **Black Magic,** Marche would charge for a spam his **Ultima Shot,** Man those were the days" Tmask says reminiscing

"Tmask lets go!" A Bangaa called to him from behind

"Imma coming keep yer pantsss on, well kiddo I'll leave ya to it but before I go ya mind we have a little engagement?" He signals to his friend to come over who groans and does so, this one was female

"This is Lucca by the way"

"Um what do you mean engagement?" Jaune asked curiously at the sound of a whistle echo around them

 _ **HWISSS**_

And armored man riding a armored Chocobo teleported from the sky landing below them, with a flicker of his hand they were teleported a few feet from each other, this was the Judge,

" _ **This for today is set, Items are forbidden and Dark is rewarded"**_

" _ **Let the engagement begin!"**_

He blows his whistle again

 **Tmask turn…** (Wow his faster than Ruby!)

"Move!" Tmask yells as rows of 5 by 5 foot squares appears around and one of those squares lead right to Jaune, Tmask smirks a rush towards him,

"Action: Fight!" Tmask stops in front of Jaune and delivers a punch to his gut for **10 damage**

"Wait a sec… Oh I get it 'Engage' means "Fight"! " Ruby yells to Jaune who was holding his gut

"Kinda figured that out Rubes…" Jaune wheezes

"hehe sorry…"

 **Ruby's Turn…**

"Alright let's see ums…Move?" Ruby says questioningly, blue squares appeared for her "It works!" She cheered

"Uh Tmask I'm kinda getting the feeling these youngings' haven ever been in an engagement before" Lucca sweat drops,

Tmask gives a hearty laugh "Well we'll just have to sshow them the ropesss"

Ruby moves to the square behind Tmask "Action: Fight!" She draws her short sword and slashes him horizontally across his back for **24 damage**

 **Ruby gains 16 exp…**

"Argh, Nice one lasss" Tmask grins

"Thanks! Uh are you okay?" She asks concerned

"Aye lasss, the pain doesn't last long and the Judge keeps anyone from dying so go all out" Tmask reassures her and the Judge nods in agreement

"Okay!"

 **Lucca's turn …**

She chooses the block next to Jaune

"Why me!?"

"Cause I feel like it" She says as she slashes him for **15 damage**

 **Jaune's turn…**

Having his right blocked by Lucca he rushed to the left of Tmask and draws his short sword with a yell his slashes downwards and hit for **21 damage**

 **Jaune gets 16 exp**

"Arhhg, good one sson" Tmask falls to his knees but is still in the fight

Tmask turn…

Noticing Ruby and Jaune were in close range he stands ack up and get in a low stance "Action: Monk Tech, Whirlwind!" He spins in rapid fashion hits the both of the for 7 damage each

Jaune falls to his knees taking too much damage, his eyes glow white "Auto- Regen Activated!" He whispers unconsciously to himself

Ruby's turn…

"Action: Fight" Ruby delivers the final blow to Tmask she stabs him in the shoulder; the wound fades quickly as her falls to the ground K.

 _ **HWISS**_

"K.O verified one Judge Point!" The Judge says as he sips his coffee, stars flew from his hand and into Ruby

"Judge Point?" Ruby asks quizzing

"You collect them, you can use the to do special summoning's or combo with other clan members" Lucca explained "You get them when you K.O an opponent or if you follow the law"

"Got it" Ruby beams

Lucca's turn…

She moved to Jaune again this time she stood in front of him

"Oh come on…" Jaune whines

"Sorry bro thems the card I've been dealt, Action: Fight!" Lucca slashes down at Jaune but sidesteps out of the way "Dammit I had only 45% chance of hitting

Jaune's turn…

Jaune takes a deep breath as he heal for **8 damage** thanks to Auto Regeneration, not that he would know, standing back on his feet he moves behind Lucca "Action: Fight!" He slashes her for **22 damage**

Ruby's Turn…

A thought flashed through Ruby's mind "hmm Menu?" A transparent blue screen appeared before her it showed her the options, **Move, Action and Combat Combo,** she reaches out a press Combat Combo

 **Not in range**

Pops up on the screen, Ruby nod at press Move, her squares appeared and she chose the one in front of Lucca

"Oh crap" Lacca yelps a Ruby smiles at sweetly and says

"Combat Combo"

"What the?" Jaune asked as his body blinked white

 **Time Stops**

Ruby hits Lucca with the blunt side of her sword with enough force to send her flying into the air, Ruby then leaps up after her and as if it was a natural thing to do Jaune's body reacted as did the same, the two reached Lucca frozen in midair they both slashed downwards at the same time hitting her front and back, Jaunce back flips back to the ground while Ruby somehow launches herself higher into the air she then throws her sword at Lucca, it spins rapidly as it cuts her again and again and again and like a boomerang it flies back to Ruby who catches it by the hilt and then flying down at Lucca, spins and delivers one final blow to her seemingly cutting her in half,

Lucca falls to the ground as time starts again

"K.O verified one Judge Point!" The Judge says as he finised his coffee, stars flew from his hand again into Ruby

"Woo-Hoo we won!" Ruby cheers jumping up and down

"Yaaaay" Jaune say less enthusiastic and sit on the ground "I feel lost 10 years off my life"

"Hahahaha"

The two turn to see Tmask and Lucca back on their feet as Tmask claps his hands "I say you're both ready what do you think Lucca"

"Ruby is a natural fighter she picked up and how the battle system work and Jaune can take a hit and can dish them out so I say they pass" Lucca smirks

"Okay now I'm confused, was this some sort of test?" Jaune asks staring at them

"Aye sson your Clan registration was approved and with this test we know you'll be just fine" Tmask smiles handing a letter to Ruby "Now head over to the Pud and tell your friend the good news he must be tired of waiting, seeya around kidss" Tmask gives them one last smile and before they could say anything he and Lucca pops out of existence

"Wa-, darn it" Jaune gave a frustrated sigh "Can this day get any weirder" He looks over to Ruby "Whose the letter from?"

"You, me and Sun" She replies as she read the letter "It says we registered our Clan yesterday…"

"But didn't we just arrive her today…didn't we?" Jaune asks unsure

Ruby shrugs "Let's go and meet Sun maybe he knows something maybe our teammates are there too" She folds the letter and hands it to Jaune

"Okay and the pub where is exactly?" As soon as he asked the image of the pub and its owner flashes through his mind "Did…did you see that?"

"Y-yeah" Rudy says rubbing her forehead

"Let's….Let's just go"

Ruby nods and follows Jaune

"What have we gotten ourselves into…?"

 **10 minutes later…**

After a short walk and a trip to the bakery for some sweet buns, Jaune and Ruby finally arrived at the Pub where they found Sun hanging upside down by his tail, talking and laughing with a group of Moogles

"Hey Sun!" Ruby calls out to him waving her arm

"Ruby! Jaune! It's about time you got here, I haven't gotten any luck getting us new clan members but three of us should be more enough now any" Sun says swinging back and forth before flipping down onto his feet

"Whoa there Sun slow down a bit, first could you explain to us what the heck is going on?" Jaune asks tiredly

Sun eyes widen a bit as he looks at the two of them "So you remember anything?"

They both shake their heads

Sun suddenly look relief "Honestly I don't know whats going on either, I just woke up here and I suddenly **knew** things" He says sitting down at the counter

Ruby and Jaune looks at each other then sighs "Yeah it's the same for us too, the weird thing is we're not freaking out nearly as much as I think we should…" Jaune exclaims

Ruby pats his back "Well at least we have each other and I know Yang, Blake and Weiss can take care of themselves and if they are here we'll meet up sooner or later"

Jaune nods "I know Pyrrha can take care of herself, Ren is super resourceful and Nora is… well she's Nora, I'm sure they're all fine" Jaune reassures himself

"My team are the most kick ass people I know so I'm not worried" Sun say confidently

"So I guessthe only think we can do for now is look after each other huh?" Ruby asks fiddling with her cup, Jaune and Sun nodded with a smile

 **SLAM**

They jumped as Pub master Junior slams a page on the table in front of them "Sorry to interrupt but you three name to name your Clan" he says point at the dotted line

They looked at each other

"I think Ruby should name it" Jaune says with smirk

"Wait-"

"I second that" Sun laughs

"But…ah fine our Clan name is!"

 **End…**

…

 **Omake:**

Atfer the engagement the Judge teleported back to the Palace, he entre the lounge and removes his helm revealing his spikey green hair, he puts his helm on the shelf and pick up a pair of round glasses and puts them on

"Ah, Bartholomew back already I see" The Judge Master says as he pours a cup of coffee and hands to to Bartholomew

"Yes Judge Master, if was an engagement test for some rookies they show great promise to becoming adventures" Bart says as he happily sips his gift of the Gods

The Judge Master does the same and lets out a satisfied sighs, he refills his cup and turns to leave "Well I must be going my Queens request my presence"

"Good day and Good luck Judge Master Ozpin, give your wives my regards" Bart says as watch him leave

Ozpin waves back to him then closes the door

…

…

"Lucky Bastard" Port says from the couch

"But is he really?" Bartholomew laughs

 **End…**

 **Okay then that does it for the tutorial chapter now on to the fun stuff!, And no I haven't decide a pairing yet but it definitely will not be a harem (maybe)**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and please leave a review**

 **Souless signing out!**


End file.
